Una Navidad Diferente
by Liss83
Summary: ser padre te puede cambiar la vida a mejor y mas en navidad. Incluso si eres playboy multimillonario, el ídolo de america o un simple mortal


lEran las siete de la noche, y nada en la mansión Stark parecía indicar que veinticuatro de diciembre. No había árbol de navidad, adornos, voces cantando villancicos, nada. Un castaño trabajaba en su taller mientras supervisaba a un hermoso bebe de un año aproximadamente, quien dibujaba en un cuaderno, o más bien garabateaba

-Señor – dijo J.A.R.V.I.S. – según mis sensores, el señorito Peter – quien dio un gritito de alegría al escuchar su nombre – necesita un cambio de pañal

-Hazte cargo – dijo el castaño sin levantar la vista de su trabajo

-Desgraciadamente, no tengo manos, señor – dijo J.A.R.V.I.S.

-Recuérdame ponerte manos – dijo Tony –… y cuerpo. ¿Qué clase de niñera serás si no tienes cuerpo?

-Por supuesto, señor – dijo J.A.R.V.I.S. mientras Peter lanzaba otro grito de alegría

-Y ahora… – dijo Tony mirando a su hijo que reía con sus juguetes – ¡Peter! – dijo olfateando a su hijo – ¿Qué comiste? J.A.R.V.I.S. ventila el lugar

-Temo señor – dijo la A.I. – que si ventilo el lugar el señorito Peter se refriaría

-Peter – dijo Tony – espero que durante tu adolescencia recuerdes lo mucho que nos ha costado ser padres a tu papá y a mí y no des mucha lata – y el bebe vuelve a gritar de alegría.

-Señor – dijo J.A.R.V.I.S. – el capitán Rogers dejo las toallas húmedas en el cajón izquierdo de su escritorio

-No te muevas Peter – dijo Tony y el bebe rio mientras su padre iba por toda la pañalera

-Señor – dijo J.A.R.V.I.S. – el capitán acaba de llegar

-¡Dile que un chuturi nos ataca! – dijo Tony

-¿No es algo exagerado, señor? – dijo J.A.R.V.I.S.

-También recuérdame ponerte olfato en tu próxima actualización – dijo Tony – ahora dile al Cap que se dé prisa porque un chituri nos ataca

-¡Tony! ¡Peter! – dijo medio segundo después entrando desesperadamente con su escudo por delante – ¿Dónde está el…? – y arrugo la nariz tapándosela al mismo tiempo – ¿Qué cosa es eso?

-Tu hijo – dijo Tony señalando al bebé – se comió un chituri y el muy desvergonzado solo se ríe. Bienvenido a casa papá – y entregándole una pañalera salió de prisa

Quince minutos después, Steve regresaba a la sala con Peter en brazos que estaba bastante animado aplaudiendo

-Ya regresamos – dijo Steve

-¿Ya sacaste ese monstruo del cuerpo de mi bebé? – dijo Tony mientras Peter se movía inquieto tratando de llamar la atención de su castaño padre

-Si – dijo Steve – ya está limpio

-No dejare que tío Cuernitos te vuelva a cuidar – dijo Tony tomando nuevamente en brazo a su hijo – él tiene la culpa de todo

-Hay que arreglar el árbol de navidad – dijo Steve – es la primera de Peter y hay que celebrarlo por todo lo alto

-Bueno, Peter no es muy alto que digamos – dijo Tony

-Es que saco tu estatura – dijo Steve sonriendo

-Muy gracioso – dijo Tony

-¿Nos ayudaras? – dijo Steve

-Debo terminar… – decía el castaño cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de su hijo – al demonio mi traje…

-Lenguaje – dijo Steve

-¡…vamos a arreglar el arbolito de Navidad! – concluyo Tony alzando su brazo libre por lo que Peter lo imito con otro grito entusiasta y Steve solo pudo sonreír ante la escena

-Andando – dijo el rubio – hay que traer las cosas del ático

-Mientras tanto Peter y yo tomaremos un poco de leche con algunas donas – dijo Tony

-No comas mucho dulce – dijo Steve – luego te cuesta dormir

-Pero hago ejercicio contigo – dijo Tony

-¡Tony! – lo regaño el rubio –, Peter nos está escuchando

-A Peter le gusta que sus papás estén en forma – dijo Tony y el niño volvió a gritar feliz – ¿ves? Vamos Peter por nuestras donas antes que los Chituris se apoderen nuevamente de ti

Media hora Steve, Tony y Peter arreglaban el árbol de navidad. El niño jugaba con algunos adornos mientras sus padres colocaban otros en su lugar

-Y ahora el toque final – dijo Steve tomando el ultimo objeto – la estrella

-¡Yo la pongo! – dijo Tony entusiasmado haciendo que Peter grite emocionado nuevamente – ¡yo la pongo!

-Pero tú no alcanzas – dijo Steve ganándose una mala mirada del castaño – que la ponga Peter

-Pero él es todavía más pequeño – dijo el castaño cruzando los brazos – menos va alcanzar

-Ya verás que si – dijo Steve colocando a su hijo en los brazos de su pareja

-Pero solo mi… ¡uou! – grito junto con su hijo cuando Steve lo alza a él – ya sabemos que eres un súper soldado, no tienes que presumir

-Haz que Peter ponga la estrella – dijo Steve

-Pero ya alcanzo – dijo el castaño mayor

-Toni… – dijo Steve

-Está bien, está bien – dijo el hombre de hierro – vamos Peter, ponlo ahí – y le señalo la punta del árbol

-Ponlo ahí – dijo Steve –. Vamos cariño ponlo en la punta – y Peter coloca la estrella en su lugar

-Ese es mi niño – dijo Tony – bien hecho – y Peter vuelve a lanzar otro gritito mientras el timbre sonaba

-¿Quién será? – dijo Steve intrigado

-Si no vamos a abrir no lo sabremos – dijo Tony

-¿Vamos? – pregunto Steve levantando una ceja – ¿no es multitud?

-Roger, ni se te ocurra decir algo de mi peso – sentencio Tony – quien pesa aquí es Peter

-¿Entonces las donas no tienen nada que ver? – dijo Steve sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-Por supuesto que no – dijo Tony indignado y volvió a sonar el timbre

-Diga – dijo Tony cuando Steve abrió la puerta

-Stev… – decía una rubia sonriente pero esta se congelo al ver el cuadro familiar

-¡Sharon! – dijo Steve sonriendo – hace mucho no te veía

-¡Que sorpresa! – dijo Tony y Peter lanzo un gritito – ¿A que debemos el honor?

-Averigüé la dirección de Steve y venía a visitarlo – dijo intrigada – ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Estamos arreglando nuestro árbol navideño – dijo Tony

-¿Y él es…? – dijo la mujer señalando a Peter

-¡Apá! – grito el bebe

-¡Peter! – dijeron sus padres emocionados mientras Steve los bajaba de su hombro

-Dilo de nuevo – dijo Steve – papá Steve

-No, mejor di papi Tony – dijo el castaño ganándose una carcajada del bebe – papi Tony

-No lo presiones – dijo Steve

-Es un Stark – dijo Tony –, él puede

-Es un Rogers Stark – aclaro Steve

-Vamos Peter – decía Tony –, papi Tony

-Yo… eh… – dijo Sharon

-Papá – decía Steve haciéndole caras al bebe que reía en los brazos de Tony

-Pasa Sharon – dijo Tony mientras Steve tomaba a su hijo en brazos sin dejar de jugar con él

-No… sabía… que… – tartamudeo nerviosa – bueno… ustedes… yo…

-Sera una navidad tranquila – dijo Steve – en familia – e intercambiaron una mirada con Tony cargada de amor

-¿Cómo es que nadie sabe… de su…? – dijo Sharon

-Ah eso – dijo Tony lidiando con el niño que jugaba – solo lo saben los más cercano. ¡Eso! – dijo festejando un gritito de Peter

-Es la primera navidad de Peter y decidimos pasarla solos los tres – dijo Steve – ya mañana almorzaremos con los demás

-Si gustas puedes acompañarnos – dijo Tony – mira que les tenemos una gran noticia

-¿Una gran noticia? – dijo Sharon

-Tony y yo estamos esperando a nuestro segundo hijo – dijo Steve

-Ese es el regalo que nos trajo Papá Noel – dijo Tony

-Felicidades – dijo la chica –. Será mejor que me vaya

-Feliz navidad Sharon – dijo Steve antes de que la chica salga lo más deprisa que pudo

-¿Es mi idea o se molestó? – dijo Tony con malicia

-Para nada – dijo Steve tomando a Peter en Brazos – Tony ¿no te hubiese gustado pasar la navidad con tus amigos? Como los otros años

-La vida cambia – dijo Tony – y nosotros con ella. No niego que aún me gustan las fiestas y todo eso, pero…

-Prefieres esto – dijo Steve mientras Peter intentaba llamar su atención y Tony le hace cosquilla

Cerca de las diez noche, Steve y Tony se sentaron cerca del árbol y empezaron a desenvolver los regalos.

-Mira, Peter – dijo Steve mostrándole un mameluco con los colores azul y rojo – ¿te gusta?

-Son los colores de papá y papi – dijo Tony y el niño grito feliz – yo creo que le gusta

-Pásame ese – dijo Steve señalando otro paquete y Tony lo hizo – este es para el otro amor de mi vida

-¡Tony! – dijo Steve – ustedes dos son todo lo que quiero

-Claro que soy todo lo que alguien quiere – dijo Tony pero Steve lo silencio con un beso – ahora mira tú regalo

-Veamos – dijo Steve y lo abrió para descubrir que era un set completo de lápices para dibujar – es hermoso, amor. Gracias

-Te amo – dijo Tony y lo vuelve a besar

-Este es el tuyo – dijo Steve entregándole un paquete

-Veamos que nos dio papá – dijo Tony rasgando el papel con la ayuda de un Peter feliz – ¡Steve! – dijo sorprendido

-Sé que es simple… – dijo Steve

-Es perfecto – dijo Tony con lágrimas en los ojos mirando un dibujo de ellos tres hecho por el mismo Steve – lo pondré en mi taller – y vuelve a besar a su pareja

Tal vez en su vida ya no habían ostentosas fiestas o cada fin de semana un nuevo amor a quien presumirle sus logros, pero tenía lo más maravilloso que podía tener, su familia.

Al día siguiente irían sus otros amigos y pasarían el día juntos. Les darían la gran noticia del nuevo bebe. Tony había dicho que si fuese un niño se llamaría Harley, mientras Steve dijo que si nacía una niña se llamaría Morgan. Nada podía ser más perfecto


End file.
